The invention relates to a device for handling returnable cans, by means of which device a returnable can is handled mechanically such that it can be formed into a smaller size for transportation and further handling and from which device the person returning the can receives a receipt or directly a compensation corresponding to the quantity and/or type of the cans to be returned.
Devices for handling returnable cans are known in prior art, by means of which returnable can is pressed in a press into a smaller size and from which devices the person returning the can receives a receipt or directly a compensation corresponding to the quantity of the returnable items. In known device solutions, the can is placed in a trough, which turns into a position transferring the can to a press. The material and weight of the can are measured before the transfer to the press, whereby a non-accepted can can be transferred to rejection. The identification of the can material occurs by means of an inductive sensor.